Trilogia Sediento de ti 2: Obsesion
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Lucharía por ella, aunque sus enemigos le destruyesen nadie la separaría de el y no le importaba si era humana…continuación de "La Luz de mi sangre" Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Nalu: Ritual de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesión**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island –NaLu**

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** Las historias

 **No le gusta:** La Nieve

 **Summary: Lucharía por ella, aunque sus enemigos le destruyesen nadie la separaría de el y no le importaba si era humana…continuación de "La Luz de mi sangre"**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Nalu: Ritual de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 499 aprox.**

 **1**

Estaba desesperado.

Cada noche, después de dejar a la humana era una agonía y en su mente vio el cuerpo de ella inconsciente sobre su cama. Su olor e incluso su hermosa voz, le encantaban.

Era como volver a escuchar la voz de Anna quien le contaba aquellas historias de dragones y de magos, de humanos y su raza. Un mundo en que su sola existencia no fuera un enemigo al mundo entero, ni su hermano el villano que todos creían.

Anna le mostraba lo bueno de los humanos, acercarse a ellos no era lo que se esperaban y al final terminaron involucrando a muchos de ellos por un peligroso enemigo: Acnologia.

Gimió, su cuerpo rogaba comida y el dolor era nauseabundo cada vez más.

Zeref le miraba siempre con entendimiento, al parecer su hermano había caído de la misma forma que él.

– Recuerdas a Mavis, ¿No? –Le pregunto Zeref mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, llevo su palma a la frente–Ella era luz, el simple hecho de que me aceptara como soy fue a un mejor…pero, ella era humana y termino oculta en la oscuridad algo que no era parte de sí misma.

Natsu sentía el sudor en su frente, pensar en la humana era realmente doloroso.

–No me perdono aun lo que hice, ahora ella está lejos de mí–comento con tristeza, y, perdido en sus recuerdos–Era parte de la luz, ahora su alma está encerrada.

–Ze-Zeref…E-Ella es…–apretó las sabanas y los dientes que parecían incrustarse en su boca con el sabor acre de la sangre–Es…mía…

– ¡Natsu! –Exclamo Zeref, con los ojos abiertos– ¡La uniste a ti!

–Y-Yo…–comento y soltó un gemido de dolor mientras ardía su piel–No puedo…más.

– ¡Natsu, escuchame! –exclamo Zeref con sus ojos caoba fijos en el–Debes llegar a ella, es peligroso porque sé que es descendiente de Anna. Si, la traes a este mundo debes ver que puede ser infeliz…

–E-Ella…M-Me llama…–comento con un rugido, y, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo sus colmillos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba irguiéndose en la cama algo que su hermano jamás había visto.

Sabía que su olor aún estaba en él, sentía su sangre donde estuviera y olisqueando al aire soltó otro rugido.

Él estaba consciente, pero, no controlaba su necesidad y entonces miro como ante el aparecía otro de los cazadores de los gremios vampíricos: Fairy Tail.

–Oh, eres tu Natsu o más bien ¿E.N.D.? –comento la voz seca de Gray del que emergía una oscura aura. Mientras el aire se tornaba helado aunque ya estaba lo suficiente con la nieve y realmente en su mente sabía que despreciaba la nieve.

Odiaba eso, el frio y aunque en las historias decían cosas buenas sobre eso le odiaba realmente.

Un rugido emergió de sus labios, y, el fuego que ardía en el simplemente hizo que las historias sobre vampiros con dragones fuera real cuando las alas en su espalda, las escamas en sus manos dejaron ver: al Dragón.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis, no he podido comentar porque he quedado sin conexión aunque poco a poco, pues iré comentando en las historias por gusto. Cada vez que leo, me gusta mas XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesión**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island –NaLu**

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** Las historias

 **No le gusta:** La Nieve

 **Summary: Lucharía por ella, aunque sus enemigos le destruyesen nadie la separaría de el y no le importaba si era humana…continuación de "La Luz de mi sangre"**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Nalu: Ritual de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 499 aprox.**

 **2**

Las alas se expandieron provocando una ráfaga de aire, el cazador no esperaba aquello y se lanzó al ataque con su lanza de hielo. Realmente odiaba al tipo, y lanzando una ráfaga de calor la derritió solo para ver vapor que disperso al salir al cielo algo que molesto a Gray.

Una sonrisa se pintó en el Cazador, sabia a donde iría su presa mientras estuviera en su frenesí trataría de llegar a ella.

De todos modos vendría a él y terminaría de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir.

Se deshizo en la niebla fría, cuando volvió nuevamente y vio al "Cebo" que poco antes había capturado cuando regreso al lugar donde lo hirió.

Allí estaba, aquella chica rubia con su sonrisa y al principio le pareció simple luego se dio cuenta de una leve molestia en el cuello de ella. La secuestro y, ahora había llegado el momento cuando el techo donde estaba la bodega era destruido por aquel monstruo de leyendas, una aberración que jamás debió existir.

– ¿Crees que ella es tuya? –Comento burlón Gray, mientras una espada de hielo se creaba entre sus dedos mostrando sus colmillos–Tu, con una humana…

La lucha fue realmente sangrienta, los cortes en su cuerpo de aquel helado filo solo le recordaron la muerte y rugió soltando una llamarada ardiente parecía perder el control.

A lo que gray supo que no podría ganar, sonrío al final ganaría no importaba que. Miro de soslayo como los efectos del sedante terminaban y la humana los miraba con miedo en los ojos.

"Si, eso es lo que debes ver" pensó sonriente, se volvió y se acercó tras la humana. Vio como los ojos de aquel engendro se agrandaban al verlo tras su objetivo.

–Al final, nunca será tuya Dragneel–comento con una malévola sonrisa y el corte en su cuello emano tanta sangre que Natsu solo pudo rugir de dolor mientras la lanzaban sumiéndola en una profunda penumbra sin poder alcanzarla.

– ¡Noooooooooo! –grito, se irguió en la cama de seda y miro de un lado a otro mientras un libro caía al suelo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Natsu-sama? –comento una mujer de cabello negro y de pecho exuberante con un kimono con una bandeja de plata en sus manos.

–Nada, Sayla–respondió y tras ella entro su hermano–Hola Zeref…

–Natsu, otra vez leyendo historias con humanos ¿eh? –comento alzando el libro despidiendo a la mujer–Realmente deja esa obsesión…hermano.

Zeref coloco el libro en el estante, y, se volvió con una sonrisa amable.

–Bueno, sé que te gustan las historias–comento y sacando de su espalda un libro de cubierta de cuero se lo extendió–Así que para que dejes de pensar en ello te traje esto. Se llama Fairy Tail, es bastante famoso ¿Sabes?

Natsu miro la cubierta donde aparecía un mago con un gato y una chica, le gustaban las historias pero odiaba aquella época donde había muerto la única que persona que les comprendía: Anna.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis, bueno final final…si va más.**

 **Pronto un Longfic con la historia real y también para la historia de Zeref-sama como Mago al estilo de Hogwarts XD aunque plantearse al mundo de magos de Fairy tail como Harry potter es bastante interesante XD**


End file.
